Double Trouble- Ginger Style
by I want the Weasley twins
Summary: This is a fic involving Hermione/Fred/George. No twincest but it is rated M for a reason as you will find out in later chapters. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING DON'T READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Evie, and thanks so much for reading my story :) This will be updated regularly and will have several chapters, as I'm hoping to turn it into a novel/Novella. Please review1**

Hermione ran, not caring that she had been running for over an hour, ignoring her bare feet crying out in agony as she trod on various thorns and stones in her path. She didn't care about anything right now, apart from getting away from what she had witnessed.

Four hours previously…..

Hermione and Ron had been growing apart due to their separate jobs, her as a Magical Creature's rights activist, Ron as a worker in Gringotts, which required him to travel around the globe sporadically and so she had prepared a romantic surprise. Anonymously, she had sent him the option of relaxing in a log cabin for a weekend, disguising it as a contest win, knowing that Ron would take the opportunity to get away from his taxing job. Waiting, scantily clad in lingerie she had purchased just for the occasion, she waited for her boyfriend of two years.

Two Hours later….

Hermione was jolted out of the slumber she had fallen into by the sound of Ron's raucous grunting and yelling. Pursing her plump red lips at the fact that he was quite obviously drunk, she quietly opened the door, hoping she could still give him an amazing treat. Her hand flew to her mouth at the sight before her. "FUCK YEAH BABY" Ron shouted from the sofa, where his legs were entangled with the tanned ones of Lavender Brown. Both completely oblivious to what was going on, Ron thrust deeply into Lavender's shaved pussy, clearly near to orgasm. Lavender moaned incoherently and as Hermione finally realised what was happening, she screamed in anger. The couple, ceasing their carnal escapade, looked up as one towards Hermione's shaking form. "Shit! Hermie love, it's not what it looks like!" Vision red with fury, Hermione's fist connected with Ron's long nose with a crack that reverberated throughout the cabin. "LIKE FUCK IT ISNT RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" she screamed, tears running down her beautiful face. And with that, she ran hyperventilating out of the cabin and into the forest.

Present time…

Reaching the edge of the forest, two loud CRACKs sounded behind her. Looking to see what it was, she saw two heads of messy red hair before her head collided heavily with a tree and everything went black.

"'Mione! 'Mione, are you okay?!" twin concerned voices said softly as she drifted into consciousness. Groaning in pain, Hermione tried to sit up but immediately fell back, and was caught by strong arms before her head could re-collide with the tree. "Lovely a sight as that is 'Mione-" Fred said, cheeky even in this situation. "-We'd better get you covered up before you catch pneumonia" finished George, conjuring a thick blanket which he wrapped around her shivering form. With another CRACK, the trio were in the apartment above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Fred and George wrapped twin muscled arms around her, and led her to their sofa. "No! Not the sofa!" Hermione screamed and began hyperventilating again. Instead, they sat her down by the fireplace, conjuring a roaring fire as they did so. "What's up with the sofa love?" they inquired in unison. "R-r-r-Ron, L-l-l-lavender, on s-sofa!" she managed to choke out before once more giving in to shuddering sobs.

"Prat!" Fred and George exclaimed.


	2. Double Trouble-Ginger Style Chapter 2

Hermione awoke in unfamiliar surroundings. Her year away with Harry had shown her that she needed to be alert and ready for combat the minute she woke up. Putting this skill into practice, she leapt up from the bed, her wand held up high, ready to face whatever those loud explosions were. Scanning the room, she noticed a shaggy mop of red hair, attached to the head of George Weasley, who was raising his long arms up, his height making his fingertips brush the ceiling. "'Mione, calm down, it's just me, Fred!" Hermione sighed at George's antics.

"George Fabien Weasley, I swear if you try ONE more time to convince me that you're your Twin brother I swear I will hex your behind to Mars!" she threatened, however the slight curl of her lips showed her obvious jest. "No you wouldn't 'Mione" Fred replied, stepping out from behind his twin.

"Cause then you'd only have one devilishly sexy arse to look at-" he continued.

"-And where's the fun in that, when you could have two!" George finished. Hermione closed her eyes, her façade dropping. Tears spilling down her cheeks, she choked out "Can you two leave me alone to grieve the loss of my boyfriend of two years!" twin heads shook in reply to her question. George stepped forward "We're going to help you forget our prat of a brother" he said, taking her hands between his large ones, which were calloused from years of experiments. "And let's start that by taking you out for lunch. Shop's closed for the day." Hermione blinked away her tears and nodded. Smiling, the twins took one arm each and apparated her into an alleyway, leading her out into a foreign street. "Welcome-" said George, -"-To Venice" finished his twin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione looked around in wonder. Venice was even more amazing than she had imagined, but what was even more amazing was that the two redheaded trouble makers were there with her, grinning happily with, grinning happily at her glee. "So you like it?" they said in unison? She smiled at them broadly. "Very much so!" she replied. Twin grins still upon their identical faces, Fred and George took an arm each and began to show her the sights. It turned out that they had actually handed over the shop to Lee and Verity for the week, but had decided not to tell her until they got the incase she started an argument about them going to too much trouble.

They had been here before on business and so knew their way around the part of Venice that they were in. She purchased a new bag, several items of jewellery and a souvenir snow globe which flashed the word VENICE in red and gold lettering whenever it was shaken. They went into every shop on the street and bought something in all of them until they were all carrying at least 5 bags each and they decided that it would be time to retire.

Ten minutes after this decision, Hermione and a pair of still energetic Weasley twins were checking into the hotel. Hermione marvelled at how easily they seemed to be able to manage "Muggle" money, as previous experiences with any of the Weasleys, even Arthur who worked in the Misuse of muggle artefacts office had shown her that that particular family didn't really understand muggle currency. However Fred seemed to as he handed over the wad of cash which was needed to purchase the room- wait, ROOM? The second that they'd paid and were in the lift she started on them. " What do you mean, room?! Why are we sharing a room?!"

"Mione calm down!" the twins shouted in perfect synchronicity.

"We're just saving money love!" continued Fred. They then both wiggled their eyebrows in a suggestive manner, and said in unison "unless you want it to mean something else". Hermione thought about the two wizards standing before her, thinking about how she DID want it to mean something else. However, the lift soon chimed, announcing that they were on the third floor, and thoughts of a Weasley twin sandwich were filed away in her head to use later when she unpacked her hot pink vibrator and took a long 'bath'.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione was able to have her 'bath', and with a silencing charm on the room, she filled the bathtub, dangling her feet in it as she sat on a chair and let her magical vibrator set to work. The vibrating dildo which was actually from WWW's 'Wonder Witch' selection, made her feel like she was actually being fucked. Rubbing her clit as the vibrator thrust in and out of her, she was suddenly surprised by the door opening (she was sure she'd put a locking charm on it) and both twins walking in with twin smirks on their faces.

~Ten minutes earlier~

"I wonder what Mione's doing having a bath." wondered Fred.

"Indeed," continued George "Because she had a shower at our flat this morning" With an intrigued expression, he did a spell sweep and detected a silencing charm. George then took down the silencing charm, and from the bathroom they heard. "Mmmmmmm, yesssssss, Fred, George, JUST like that"

"I do believe our dearest Hermione is masturbating to the thought of us." stated Fred. "Why yes, and I believe we should go help the fair lady" continued George. Both nodding, they walked into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, Evie here :D I have decided that from now on, 3 reviews + 2 favourites = New chapter. :D Enjoy the smut that now ensues...**

When Fred and George walked into the bathroom, Hermione let out an unearthly shriek. "I-I-I s-s-ss-s-silencing c-c-harm, the doors locked too!" she stuttered out". George smirked, looking her lustily up and down as he replied "Well, you were being awfully quiet love," "-So we did a spell sweep and took the silencing charm off" Fred continued "And when we heard what our 'Mione was doing, we decided" George said "Being the gentlemen we are" cut in Fred "That we had to come in and help" George concluded.

Hermione did nothing but sit there making little noises of shock, the dildo still vibrating in her hand until she turned it off. However the silence was broken by her shriek as George scooped her naked body up in his arms, his erection so large that she could feel it pressing against her back, and carried her through to the bedroom. After Fred had quickly transfigured the bed to accommodate the three of them he placed her on the bed.

"What are you two doing!" She exclaimed, still trying to cover herself up to no avail.

"We would've thought it was quite obvious love, what you and we have been fantasising about all evening" they said in unison.

Hermione, realising that they really did want this, and were not doing it out of some bizarre act of pity, grabbed the nearest twin (Fred) and pulled his head to her dripping pussy. He began to eat her out so effectively she was on the edge in seconds, while George was sat next to her, now as devoid of clothes as she was. Just as she was about to come, George slammed his lips hungrily down on hers, muffling her scream of pleasure, and tangling his tongue with hers.

Fred, now naked too, had removed his head from between her thighs and moved to Hermione's other side, and began to brush his tongue and lips over the sensitive skin of her neck. "You love this don't you, naughty little girl?" he whispered in her ear. Hermione whimpered softly into George's mouth.

"Tell me, love, tell me what you want." Fred growled against her neck. Hermione trembled against him as George wrapped his arms around her grabbing her voluptuous breasts and teasing her nipples. Hermione bit her lower lip moaning softly, but as she felt one of their hands lightly teasing her clit, she gave up resistance. "Oh MERLIN, FRED, GEORGE, FUCK ME, PLEASE FUCK ME!" she begged, and Fred compiled, moving himself so he could plunge his nine inch throbbing cock into her tight pussy. Hissing in pleasure, he began to move in and out of her at an increasing speed.

"You like it don't you, love?" George whispered in her ear as he let his tongue snake out and flick over her earlobe before he bit it softly. Hermione nodded slowly and moaned her agreement.

Hermione hissed and clawed at Fred's back as he pushed himself deeper into her. At that same moment George was fisting his burgeoning erection and Hermione, not wanting him to be left out, leaned over and engulfed his cock with her cherry red lips.

Hermione groaned as her pussy and mouth was assaulted, slowly being filled by both her boys.

Fred dipped his head and caught one of her nipples between his teeth, moaning against her chest as she began to rock her hips against him, still bobbing her head up and down on Georges cock.

Hermione's legs started shaking as Fred filled her again and again.

"Oh, please Fred, George… cum in me!" She pleaded as she writhed under Fred's cock. Fred felt her body start to tense and knew she was nearing the edge for the third time.

George fisted his hand in her wild hair as he began moving his hips faster, thrusting his cock deep down her throat. Fred continued switching back and forth between her tight nipples sucking and biting and teasing with his tongue.

Hermione came hard once more as both of them did, George spilling his seed down his throat and Fred's being contained by the condom he had worn. All three collapsed onto the bed, worn out by their activities, and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
